


July, 30, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out the minute one Smallville creature bit his arm.





	July, 30, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out the minute one Smallville creature bit his arm and he recalled disarming robbers in Metropolis earlier.

THE END


End file.
